Secreto
by Traveler Of The Time
Summary: Todos tenemos un secreto encerrado bajo llave en el ático del alma.* El mío era desconocido por toda mi familia, o eso quería creer. Este one-shot participa en el reto "Mi pareja perfecta, frases literarias" del foro Blood Space. Disfruten.


**Hola mis bienaventurados lectores, he vuelto después de una larga ausencia y esporádicas asistencias a esta hermosa comunidad. Tenía algún tiempo sin escribir y este fic que pertenece a un reto quise terminarlo. No he podido presentar mis historias a varios retos por falta de tiempo. Pero quiero hacerlo con esta aunque sea una vez.**

 **Como siempre, los personajes no son míos, los tome prestados temporalmente. Este One-Shot participa en el reto "Mi pareja perfecta, frases literarias" del foro Blood Space. Espero y lo disfruten.**

* * *

Salí del santuario de mi guardarropa con lentitud, muy raro en un vampiro y mucho más raro en mí. Sabía que cuando estaba en mi guardarropa —un cuarto del mismo tamaño que nuestra habitación — nadie se atrevería a interrumpirme, a no ser que quisieran un cambio completo de estilo, o una hora interminable de tortura de la moda.

Por lo mismo me sentía segura para mis sesiones extra secretas **.** **Todos tenemos un secreto encerrado bajo llave en el ático del alma.*** El mío era desconocido por toda mi familia, o eso quería creer. Estaba encerrado bajo llave dentro de una caja que a su vez estaba dentro de otra y otra y… bueno con esa explicación basta.

Pero ahora no sabía que tan bien podría esconderme. Un torrente de emociones me llenaba, no creía que podría detenerlo. Tenía que hacerlo o Jasper se daría cuenta. Y definitivamente él era el que no debía enterarse de mi secreto.

Tome asiento en la cama matrimonial de nuestra habitación, decorada con colores pasteles esta semana. Quizá no durmiéramos en esta cama, pero se me ocurrían otras cosas interesantes que podíamos hacer en ella. El pensamiento deslizo una sonrisa en mi cara, pero fue borrada inmediatamente en cuanto recordé la preocupación que sentía y mi frente se arrugo de frustración.

Volví a concentrarme. Mentalmente imaginé el problema como una piedra, la cual depositaba dentro de mi metafórica caja y a su vez la escondía dentro de otra y… ya se saben el proceso. Después de unos minutos, sentí que mi mente había cercado lo suficiente el problema como para que mi hermano espiador de mentes no se diera cuenta. No es que no confiará en él, pero precisamente se trataba de confianza el problema.

Confianza en mí. Confianza en mi vida. Confianza en Jasper.

Como siempre, toda mi vida giraba en torno a él. Desde que desperté como vampiro y tuve la revelación que me llevaría a encontrarlo, siempre ha girado en torno a él. Confiaba en el amor que sentía por él, y confiaba en el amor que el profesaba por mí. Lo sentía todos los días cobijándome como una manta de seguridad, envolviéndose alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Pero este problema era algo que no podía saber cómo terminaría. Desde el principio Jasper tuvo problemas a su alimentación. No éramos perfectos, todos habíamos luchado contra el hambre por sangre humana, pero Jasper siempre había tenido problemas para controlar su sed. Ejemplo claro fue la desastrosa fiesta de cumpleaños que le había organizado a Bella varios años atrás. Después de eso siempre estuve en constante trance en mis visiones para evitar que en un futuro pasara algo similar. Me sentí como una sucia esposa que espía a su marido, pero no quería que el volviera a sentir que estaba decepcionando a todos.

Oí como la puerta de la habitación se abría y Jasper entró. No había sentido su presencia en la casa por estar perdida en mis emociones.

— ¿Todo bien, cariño? — Preguntó mientras se deslizaba a mi lado y sujetaba mi mano con cariño — ¿Alguna mala visión?

No pude evitar sentirme inquieta con la mención de la visión. La imagen apareció clara en mi mente y sentí como me estremecía de solo pensarlo.

—Yo… no estoy segura de lo que signifique — me limite a decir. Sus ojos me examinaban perspicazmente, notando la falta de detalles que solían seguir luego de una sesión espiritista, como solía llamarla Emmett. Temor crudo se deslizó en mis venas sin poder evitarlo, sabía lo que se avecinaba, no necesitaba ver una visión para darme cuenta del curso que tomaría esta conversación.

—Alice Marie Brandon, ¿qué estás escondiendo de tu esposo? — me dio una sonrisa y olas de tranquilidad fluyeron de él, pero él término "esposo" que usó no pudo evitar que de nuevo recordará la visión y me tensase. Por un momento su rostro se llenó de alarma, siendo sustituida rápidamente por paz. Él sabía que algo andaba mal en mí.

— ¿A qué te refieres con esconder? — quise cambiar de tema en ese momento o tratar de negar los sentimientos que me invadían. Por la mirada que me lanzó supe que no podría salvarme de una explicación.

—Yo… — afortunadamente aún existen los ángeles, pues la no tan pequeña Renesmee entró sin tocar la puerta gritando.

—Diles que es injusto tía. No pueden prohibirme verlo. — mientras se aventaba a nuestros brazos agradecí a esta pequeña por el haberme dado unas horas para pensar en el problema que tendría con Jaz.

—Tranquila amor, ¿qué es lo que sucede? — sentía a Jasper deslizando toda la tranquilidad que podía en esta agitada adolescente.

—Ellos… solo un beso… Papá… castigada…. — entre sus restantes sollozos e hipidos apenas comprendía las palabras, pero la situación la sospechaba.

—Tranquila Nessie, trata de calmarte y cuenta lo que pasó más despacio — miré esos hermosos ojos chocolate, en ese rostro juvenil. La apariencia de una chica de 16 años me devolvió la mirada. Los restos de la pequeña Nessie de un par de años atrás todavía estaban ahí, pero se desvanecía con el paso del tiempo.

—Estaba con Jacob en el bosque, como todos los días, estábamos en esté claro que mamá y papá me mostraron de pequeña y… —otro hipido — Jacob… —sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, pero no temí que Jasper le hiciera daño — nos estábamos dando un beso, cuando papá apareció y él… y él… aventó a Jake por el aire y le dijo que no estaba permitido ese comportamiento conmigo y después… me dijo que… jamás lo volvería a ver — terminó su narración con un pequeño sollozo.

Hablando de padres que todavía ven como bebés a sus hijos. Edward aún no asimilaba el rápido crecimiento de su hija, mucho menos el que estuviera imprimado de ella el licántropo, antiguo pretendiente de su esposa.

—Tranquila cariño, tu padre solo está siendo protector contigo. Él aún no asimila que tú ya seas toda una jovencita con permiso para besar a su novio. Déjalo que se calme en unos días y levantará el castigo.

— ¿Puedes verlo? — sus grandes ojos me miraban expectantes, sabía que todos confiaban en mis visiones.

—Claro que lo veo. Y también veo más escenarios parecidos si tú y Jacob no comienzan a ser más discretos. Ya sabes cómo se pone tu padre cuando se trata de ti haciendo cosas que para él solo lo hacen personas de más de cien años. Aún no soporta la idea que su hija tenga novio y sabes que ve a Jacob como un pedófilo por salir con una niña de sólo cuatro años.

—Pero él tiene muchos más años que mamá — su lógica iba deprisa — sería hipócrita porque él también es un pedófilo.

—Escuche eso jovencita — la voz de Edward resonó por toda la casa. Acababan de llegar y podía escuchar los murmullos de Bella para que su esposo se calmara — sigue así y estarás castigada hasta que tengas noventa.

Una nueva ola de sollozos comenzó a salir de Renesmee. Al parecer nuestra conversación sobre las visiones no la tendríamos el día de hoy.

Al día siguiente salí a cazar sin avisarle a nadie. Jasper estaba en su sesión de entrenamiento con los lobos. Larga historia si quieren preguntarme.

Sentí la presencia antes de que apareciera.

—Vaya, ayer fue una reprimenda con tu hija. ¿Ahora es el turno de la hermana menor?

—Tal vez fui un poco exagerado con ella.

— ¿Un poco?

—Bueno, tal vez me sobrepase bastante. Pero debes de decirle pronto. Está comenzando a pensar lo peor.

— ¿Qué sería lo peor para él? De todas formas, no estoy del todo segura de que vaya a suceder.

—Alice, deja de engañarte a ti misma. Tú sabes del poder de tus visiones, llevas mucho tiempo escondiendo esto. Has hecho un excelente trabajo pero no creo que haya sido lo mejor para ustedes, ni para toda la familia, viendo lo que va a suceder.

— ¿Te he dicho cuan molesto es que leas mi mente? Solo… no quiero que Jasper me vea como una manipuladora o una loca posesiva. Me he visto diciéndoselo y… puedo ver su rostro bañado en decepción. No podría soportarlo.

—Entenderá. Sabes que lo hará.

— ¿Entenderá que? ¿Qué soy una loca que esta celosa y obsesionada con su pasado?

—Tal vez tú lo mires de esa manera, pero debes de darle la oportunidad de que él pueda opinar al respecto. Debes de evitar lo que viste. No permitiré que pase, más sabiendo el daño que le hará a nuestra familia.

— ¿Cómo? — sentía el sabor amargo de la desesperación. Si solo pudiera cambiar las cosas.

—Tú sabes cómo. Después de todo tu eres la que puede ver el futuro.

El malestar de ésta visón me había puesto en un constante estado de alerta y mal humor. Todos en la casa se habían percatado rápidamente de ello. Carlisle me veía como si me hubiera vuelto humana y estuviera sufriendo cambios hormonales, Esme creía que era la versión vampírica de la menopausia o algo así.

Emmett no había vuelto a molestarme desde que lo atropelle con mi Porsche, Rose había evitado darme cualquier tipo de mala crítica sobre mis diseños, Bella había dejado de quejarse de las modificaciones a su guardarropa, Nessie y Jacob trataban de aparecer muy poco frente a mí desde la última vez que al verlos tomados de la mano casi había logrado derramar lágrimas… si aún pudiese producirlas. Edward me miraba con desaprobación y los constantes intentos de Jasper por hacerme sentir mejor solo parecían empeorar las cosas.

En cualquier momento iba a estallar. Perdería el poco control y la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Yacía en la amplitud de mi cama. La pequeña charla con Edward me había dado suficiente material para reflexionar durante toda la semana. Tenía que contarle a Jasper, pero había pasado mucho tiempo ocultando este secreto que se me hacía doloroso el desprenderme de él ahora. No sabía cómo reaccionaría, y el pensar en que la confesión pudiera causar el desenlace en la visión me abatía más.

Las cosas con Jasper no estaban fáciles. Yo trataba de pretender que todo estaba bien, pero por más que lo intentaba podía ver en su rostro la desilusión, el dolor y la incredulidad de que no hablará de eso con él.

Sentí su presencia en la casa, pero no podía ir con él. Aún no.

Así que volví a mi mente, buscando el futuro de nuevo, como algún tipo de drogadicto o masoquista. Y me aterrorice. Comencé a jadear como si me hiciera falta el aire, las imágenes se arremolinaban a mí alrededor, gritos, llanto, fuego, miembros destrozados. Estaba asfixiándome en mi propia mente, en el único elemento seguro que conocía.

Oí mi nombre, pero no distinguí de dónde provenía, y aunque como vampiro no podría llorar nunca más, sentí en mis mejillas la calidez que producen las lágrimas al ser derramadas.

Tan abruptamente como llegó se fue. Mi vista estaba nublada como si esas lágrimas en verdad se hubieran deslizado. Nunca había sentido frío desde que era un vampiro, pero espasmos invadía mi cuerpo.

—Tranquila… no está pasando nada, no es real… aún puede cambiar, respira… amor, concéntrate despeja tu mente. Carlisle, ¿Qué podemos hacer?...

—… intervención. Jamás se ha intentado, no creo que haya posibilidades…. Shock…

Las voces iban y venían, perdían intensidad y luego la recuperaban. Mi mente poco a poco fue aclarándose, pero mis emociones eran una clara ilustración de lo que pasa en una revolución.

—Jasper — mi voz estaba ronca, seca, pero necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba decirle.

—Alice, no es el momento — la voz de Edward me hablo. Luego caí en la inconsciencia.

Pocas veces he sentido que soy anormal. ¿Ver el futuro como si fuera mi propia señal de televisión? Nah. ¿Convertirme en un vampiro inmortal? Nah. ¿Tener mejores habilidades que el ser humano promedio? Nah.

¿Tener migrañas por no poder ver mis visiones y desmayarme después de ver intensamente el futuro? Bien, comenzaba a alarmarme.

Parecían minutos los que había perdido en la inconsciencia, pero resultaron ser horas. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero podía sentir la esencia de alguien más. Jasper tenía la cabeza recostada en el respaldo del sillón, inmóvil como una estatua, mientras miraba por las ventanas las estrellas.

Tan pronto como se percató que había despertado estuvo en un parpadeo a mi lado. Se veía aún más pálido de lo normal, si eso fuera posible, y sus ojos estaban hundidos y negros, señales de que no se había alimentado.

—Cariño, ¿te sientes bien? No, no te levantes — sus ojos estaban preocupados, pero vi un atisbo de decepción en su mirada y lo supe al instante.

— ¿Qué te conto Edward? — era más que claro la razón de su incomodidad. Quería desmayarme de nuevo, pero el universo al parecer trabaja en mi contra.

—Todo

Esa sola palabra basto para mover mi mundo. Mi vista se nublo y de pronto estaba de nuevo en la misma visión. Estaba aterrada, muerta de miedo, miedo de él. Miedo de Jasper. El también noto mi cambio y ondas de tranquilidad llenaron mi mente, se relajó lo suficiente como para ver su rostro a solo centímetros del mío.

—Yo… lo siento, lo siento tanto, debí contarte, tenía miedo — me asfixiaba y aunque no necesitaba lágrimas para lamentar mis decisiones, la versión vampírica de un sollozo se deslizo por mi garganta —no me odies, yo… entenderé si ya no me quieres más pero no me odies.

—Alice, Alice, tranquila — me sujeto el rostro con ambas manos, no me había fijado que en mi histeria me había alejado de él — basta. Deja de decir tonterías.

Me quede quieta, como una muñeca de trapo, esperando con los ojos muy abiertos a que explicara exactamente lo que quería decir.

Sentada en el salón principal, todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí. Después de arreglar las cosas con Jasper (no había salido todo tan mal como había visto), era el momento de revelar el secreto que estuve guardando por tanto tiempo.

Me sentía extraña al revelar lo que por mucho tiempo fue solo una sombra más de mi vida, siempre había sido una persona que había demostrado tanta confianza y valor, no quería desvelar una de mis debilidades frente a mi familia.

—Vamos enana, solo suéltalo — Emmett no paraba de molestarme, era agradable — no puede ser tan malo, incluso si ya decidiste que no quieres ser vampira sino vampiro, nosotros te apoyaremos.

— ¡Emmett! — Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada — lo que Em quiso decir es que no importa la circunstancia nosotros te apoyaremos.

—Gracias Rose — les di una sonrisa nerviosa y frote mis manos — bien, lo que sucede es que… desde hace un largo tiempo… —tomé una respiración profunda —he estado interceptando por medio de mis visiones el futuro de María — espere a ver las reacciones de los demás, pero ellos solo miraban expectantes — al principio de esta semana ví una visión de ella donde se enteró de que Jasper vivía con nosotros, conmigo y ella… ella quiere tenerlo de vuelta, volver a tener su ejército de vuelta.

— ¿Pero porque querría algo así de nuevo? En cuanto los Volturi se enteren irán contra ella — Bella fue rápida en su razonamiento. Lamentaba arruinarle el día.

—Porque ella planea apoderarse del poder de los Volturi, tener el poder sobre los demás en la sociedad de los vampiros.

—Pero aunque lo intentara. ¿Qué le hace pensar que Jasper va a ir a verla? ¿o que le hace pensar que nosotros no trataremos de detenerla? — Esme tenía una gran confianza en la familia, también temía contarle que no podríamos disfrutarla por muchos siglos en el futuro.

Esa era la cuestión por la que no había querido compartirla. Temía tanto que aquello se convirtiera en realidad.

—No sé cómo planea convencerlo, pero en la visión que tuve ayer la razón por la cual piensa que no la detendremos es… es porque ella va a venir a buscarnos… y luego… nos va a matar a todos.


End file.
